


Gay Crisis

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Prompto aveva sempre definito i suoi sentimenti per Noctis come una‘lunga e duratura crisi gay’. In fin dei conti, Noct era un principe, il suo viso era elegante e delicato, aveva una voce bellissima ed un carattere tutto da scoprire, e Prompto era addirittura pronto a giurare che ci fossero almeno altri tre ragazzi a scuola in preda a una‘crisi gay’per il suo migliore amico.





	Gay Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> \- Scritta per il COW-T8. Il prompt chiedeva che fosse una fic SAFE + Slash.

Prompto aveva sempre definito i suoi sentimenti per Noctis come una _ ‘lunga e duratura crisi gay’ _ . In fin dei conti, Noct era un principe, il suo viso era elegante e delicato, aveva una voce bellissima ed un carattere tutto da scoprire, e Prompto era addirittura pronto a giurare che ci fossero almeno altri  _ tre _ ragazzi a scuola in preda a una  _ ‘crisi gay’  _ per il suo migliore amico. Perché Noctis era perfetto, il  _ classico fidanzato ideale _ che appariva nei giornalini per ragazze, nonché sogno proibito e ambizione per chi voleva un futuro nella famiglia reale. Il che rendeva particolarmente normale l’essere attratti da lui. Eppure,  _ ‘crisi gay’ _ o meno, quando iniziarono a baciarsi, nascosti nell’appartamento deserto del Principe, Prompto non poté quasi trattenersi dal pensare un:  _ “Okay, sono innamorato”. _

Aveva sempre sottovalutato e sminuito non solo i suoi sentimenti ma anche se stesso perché era più semplice pensare di non essere abbastanza per Noctis che il provarci e rimanere di conseguenza deluso. Voleva proteggersi e salvaguardare la loro amicizia che era più importante di qualsiasi altra cosa.

Però quel bacio stava cambiando totalmente le carte in tavola. Dapprima era stato solo un semplice sfiorarsi, timido e incerto, poi si era trasformato pian piano in un qualcosa di diverso e intenso. Al punto che Prompto non era più certo di sapere dove iniziasse lui e dove finisse Noctis.

I loro corpi erano talmente vicini da fondersi l'uno all’altro, così confusi nella foga di quel bacio da spingere Prompto a chiedersi se fosse lui ad avere le labbra leggermente screpolate o se fossero invece quelle del Principe.

Tuttavia, rovinata o meno, quella bocca lo stava divorando, lasciandolo senza fiato a emettere solamente dei bassi versi che gli tremavano direttamente in gola. La lingua di Noctis inseguiva la sua, esplorando l'interno della sua bocca con curiosità e passione.

Tutto di quel bacio era caldo e pregno di curiosità, ma d'altra parte Prompto non riusciva a non vederlo come assurdo: un sogno che diventava realtà. La foga di Noctis era tale da allontanare nettamente la figura calma e talvolta pigra del suo migliore amico. Niente, in quel ragazzo che lo stava baciando come se non avessero un domani, sembrava riconducibile al solito Noctis che Prompto conosceva e amava. Solo il suo profumo, quella leggera fragranza di bagnoschiuma alla vaniglia, sembrava essere in grado di rendere familiare quella situazione tanto anomala. Ed era tanto piacevole quanto terrificante, perché quando quel bacio sarebbe finito anche la magia si sarebbe interrotta e avrebbero entrambi dovuto affrontare la realtà.

_ Cosa significava tutto quello? Perché? Lo avrebbero fatto ancora? O ora solo un esperimento? _

Furono proprio quelle domande a far agitare Prompto, spingendolo ad allontanarsi dal Principe. Aveva il viso rosso e le labbra gonfie e umide, il fiato corto e il cuore in gola, e doveva pure aver assunto un'espressione assurda vista la preoccupazione che vide emergere negli occhi di Noctis.

«Va… tutto bene?», gli chiese il Principe, aveva a sua volta l’affanno e le guance erano colorate di un rosa un po' più acceso.

Prompto deglutì. Era ancora troppo vicino a Noctis, sentiva il suo respiro su di sé e il calore del corpo, e quelle sensazioni non facevano altro se non accrescere la sua confusione.

Infatti tutto ciò che riuscì a pronunciare fu un: «Perché?», che giunse alle sue orecchie come basso e incerto, ma abbastanza stupido da far accigliare Noctis.

« _ Perché _ cosa? Perché… ti ho… chiesto come stai?», tentò il Principe, e Prompto scosse subito la testa, avvertendo nella voce dell’altro la sua stessa confusione e anche un pizzico di paura.

«Il… bacio intendo… perché?», riuscì a mormorare, senza sapere quale risposta aspettarsi e quale, invece, desiderare.

Noctis distolse lo sguardo e il suo volto sembrò farsi più rosso.

«Credevo… fosse chiaro…», sussurrò e Prompto continuò a scuotere la testa come se non sapesse fare altro.

«N-no, non lo è», rispose e poi, come un rubinetto aperto, iniziò a parlare incapace di fermarsi, sputando fuori tutto quello che gli stava passando per la testa senza preoccuparsi di dare un filo logico al discorso, «ma… n-non sei costretto a rispondere! C-capisco se eri… curioso e volevi provare. Cioè… era il mio primo bacio e… ora so c-cosa si prova e… va bene, era una… domanda stupida e non… non devi rispondere per forza...»

_ «Mi piaci» _ .

Solo quelle due semplici parole, dichiarate con tanta decisione quanto imbarazzo, riuscirono a placare il fiume di parole di Prompto, lasciandolo con la bocca aperta a fissare il viso imbronciato di Noctis, palesemente a disagio per la sua stessa dichiarazione.

«Mi… piaci anche tu…», rispose, senza pensarci troppo né sapere esattamente cosa dirgli.

«Allora perché dici che non è chiaro?», ribatté Noctis.

«Sei… sei il Principe e…»

«E  _ mi piaci _ », lo bloccò subito l'altro, con una nota nervosa nella voce che divenne poi più imbarazzata quando riprese a parlare, «ed era… il primo anche per me…»

Entrambi lasciarono calare il silenzio per qualche momento, e alla fine fu di nuovo Noctis a riprendere la parola.

«Non mi hai mai trattato come un principe… non iniziare a farlo ora…», sussurrò, «per te voglio solo essere Noctis».

«S-sì ma…»

Il Principe scosse la testa stringendogli le mani nelle sue. Erano sudate e tremavano un poco, segno del nervosismo che Prompto condivideva con lui.

«Niente  _ ‘ma’ _ ... forse ho sbagliato nel  _ saltarti addosso _ in questo modo ma… non sono bravo come vorrei con le parole…»

«Neanche io», pigolò Prompto, stringendogli a sua volta le mani, «però… mi è piaciuto… tantissimo e…»

«… e?»

«V-vorrei rifarlo, anche se sto per dare di matto...», riuscì a dire, diventando gradualmente sempre più rosso in viso, «perché mi sembra tutto così… assurdamente bello… e non credo di potermi trattenere…»

Voleva gridare, piangere e ridere al tempo stesso, ma tutti i suoi sentimenti si erano ammassati a tal punto da non dargli neanche modo di ragionare.

Continuava a farsi mille domande e ad alimentare tutte le sue incertezze e le paure. Si sentiva sia felice che spaventato, molto più in quel momento che nell’istante successivo al bacio.

Noctis però parve voler ignorare la sua confusione, scegliendo ancora una volta di esprimersi attraverso i gesti al posto di utilizzare le parole. Gli prese infatti il viso tra le mani e, dopo avergli accarezzato le guance, si sporse per posare di nuovo le labbra sulle sue con una dolcezza tale da far letteralmente sciogliere Prompto.   
«Va… bene se non sappiamo che dire», mormorò il Principe poco dopo, dandogli un altro leggero bacio prima di aggiungere un: «per il momento l’importante è… stare insieme, no?»

Prompto trattenne il fiato, elaborando quelle parole per qualche attimo. Poi, abbassando le spalle, si permise di accennare un sorriso timido, quasi rassicurato dalle parole sincere del suo migliore amico.

«S-sì, l'importante è stare insieme», ripeté decidendo di lasciare alle sue spalle tutte le insicurezze. Sicuramente avrebbe di nuovo dato di matto, ma per il momento… erano insieme, lui, Noctis e la sua  _ ‘lunga e duratura crisi gay’. _


End file.
